Gone Forever
by TenshiYami
Summary: When you tell someone something, and the truth comes out. How do you feel and what will happen? Duo finds out the hard way in loosing something dear to him. PG13 for a cuss word or two


Tenshi: Well this involes Duo Maxwell, I didn't say who the girl was but its not Hilde. Cause I really don't like her and probably never will truely like her even though she helped Duo.  
Duo: Waaiiittt!! Your making me do this!?!?  
Tenshi: -_-;;; Disclaimers!  
  
Quatre: ^^;; Disclaimers today... The song Mirror Mirror was done by M2M Tenshi had no way of coming up with them. This fic was inspired by her watching a AMV from a friend that had made it. Also she does not own Gundam Wing or anything else really in the fic other than this unknown female. thats it for now. Ja ne everyone and if you flame she won't care.. So please comment!  
  
_  
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me_   
  
Duo cursed himself he let her go. Their friendship was pure and lovely, and he had to go ruin a friendship. Many of the guys asked him why was he so upset and everything. It was his own fault and he knew it, and he also hated. It was his fault, not hers no matter what had happened. And now he was going to live with it the rest of his life. She was leaving for a new life away from him.  
  
_Why don't I like the girl I see   
The one who's standing right in front of me   
Why don't I think before I speak   
I should have listened to that voice inside me   
I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind   
To say the kind of things I said last night_   
  
She looked up and shook her head. He started this but but she didn't mean to end it like this. No way she would want to end something that was threaded almost so perfectly. She didn't mean what she said last night it was out of pure anger and hurt. He had hurt her in doing some things and he had hurt her. She eyed the mirror and touched it and shook her head and sat on the bed, willing to cry her heart out. But she didn't she looked back at the mirror and saw another girl that wasn't her the one who she truelly was but who she was sitting there wasn't the one she liked.  
  
_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all   
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_   
  
Duo thought and wished he hadn't made the mistake, he had a mistake now all he wanted was her to come back. Come back to him again. "just come back to me.."  
_  
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see_   
  
She had everything packed and looked at the mirror and frowned as she stood up strong and walked out of the apartment. Walking tall and walking strong she made it down stairs and got a taxi and got in telling him the intructions to go. She looked out the window watching the house and businesses just go by as she watched out of pain. She was leaving and going to make a good life for herself this time. Not have a rotten life that she was having she was going to have a good life. Or she hopped as she got out of the car as it drove off. The wind blew hard as her hair blew with the wind and she looked at the setting sun. "Good bye, Forever.."  
  
_Why did I let you walk away   
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry   
I let my pride get in the way   
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame   
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind   
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_   
  
He looked out at the sun, his tears finally had stopped but he still looked out the window. He remembered that night. Almost to clearly for him so harsh of words.  
  
"No! You didn't tell me a damn thing! How do you expect me to live with this!?!" He shouted at her. She took a step back from him but he grabbed her arm holding it tight.  
"I told you, But you didn't listen. I'm sorry I'm sorry DUO!" she looked at him with tears coming down her face. He let of her wrist and glared at the ground. "Get out.. and stay gone from me and my friends." His words like like swords and she ran. She ran away from him just as he asked.  
_  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all   
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_   
  
He looked up as more tears just came down his cheek. All he had to do was say he was sorry, but his pride cost him to loose something dear to him. He walked to the mirror and looked in at and was reminded of her face, her laughter. "I'm the biggest fool of all to let her walk off.." He sat down on the bed holding back even more tears from his face. He just wish someone could lie to him and bring back his baby to him. But no one could do that though he could wish.  
_  
If only wishes could be dreams   
And know my dreams could come true   
There would be two us standing here in front of you   
If you could show me that someone that I used to be   
Bring back my baby, my baby to me _  
  
She walked on to the shuttle and looked back, tears left her eyes as the floated in the wind. She frowned and walked all the way into it her dreams had been shattered her wishes right now weren't working all that well as she sat in her chair. The shuttle starting up ready to take off.  
  
_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all   
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_  
  
  
He shook his head, someone had been knocking on the door as he made sure he didn't look like he was crying he opened up the door to see Quatre there. He wished it was anyone but Quatre, he always seemed to know how to get things out of Duo. Quatre looked at his friend concerned and touched his shoulder. "Duo, whats wrong you can tell me." He gave him a soft smile.  
Duo shook his head at Quatre he really couldn't tell him. "I can't.. Its my fault.. I just can't"  
Duo turned around and Quatre nodded to him closing the door and went down stairs.  
"Any change Quatre?" Heero asked looking up at the blonde.  
"No, he says its his fault."  
"I wonder what the baka did.." Wufei said quietly.  
Trowa just looked up the stairs after everyone was done he went upstairs and opened Duo's door and leaned against the door listening to him.  
  
_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall   
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all   
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me   
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_  
  
She watched as they took off to space, the shuttle heading to a colony. She was under another name not to be found again. She noticed the glass window looked like a mirror and frowned. She wanted to go back, but she wasn't welcomed back anymore. He shut the door on her. "I just want my baby."  
  
_Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror mirror lie to me_   
  
Duo had looked up to see Trowa there. Trowa knew what was truly wrong he caught Duo coming home late that night and asked him what was wrong. He was so upset that he told him, but then he was also hurt. Trowa stood there in silence and looked at him. "You want her back don't you?"  
"I wish, I had a mirror of time to take me back, but then I wish it was all a lie." He whispered, his voice sounding a bit crack since he had been crying.  
"We can't change the pass Duo. You have to move on from it." Trowa said in his usual voice not changing any expression.  
"You have no idea what it feels like loosing someone you care about Trowa!" He yelled at him for his lack of emotions. He never did have any he was worse than heero.  
Trowa closed his eyes, the one eye that Duo couldn't see had a tear stroll down his cheek till it hit his hair. Trowa had lost someone he cared about but never told anyone. It wasn't till now they all got back together. But Trowa knew how he felt but couldn't change the history. "I do.. I truly do." Trowa just walked off from Duo back down stairs.  
Duo stood there for a moment he blinked, he heard emotions of hurt in Trowa's voice. Then he relised even the soldier of silence had liked someone and lost them. He didn't know the reasons but still he had no reason to yell at him. He ran back down and became his cheerful-self that everyone knew and tolerated. They were happy to see Duo back to his normal self. But he wouldn't be whole at all. No he wouldn't not any time soon at least. 


End file.
